Indiana Jones and the Necklace of Hecate
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: The necklace of goddess of the crossroads was discovered by Jones years earlier. The powerful artifact is no longer with Marion, its safe keeper. Mutts ex has it throwing her into danger and back into Mutts life much to her chagrin.MUTT/OC
1. Preface: Reunion

**Indiana Jones and the Necklace of Hecate **

_**Longer Summary**_

_**The necklace of Hecate, goddess of the crossroads who can see the past present and future, was discovered by Jones years earlier. Now someone is after it, but the powerful artifact is no longer with Marion, its safe keeper. Mutts ex has it throwing her into danger and back into Mutts life much to her chagrin. MUTT/OC**_

_Preface: Reunion. _

Summer was slowly ending as September and the start of term at the University drew nearer. Christine had gone most of the summer avoiding anywhere that Mutt might have shown up, not really caring to fall into their old habit of breaking up and making up. She didn't want to make up this time. She had been successful thus far in avoiding him and once she was back at the University she wouldn't have to try so hard. Mutt wouldn't step foot on campus if he was paid to do so. School and Mutt just didn't really mix well.

Christine didn't really know how she ended up at the University herself. She wasn't a ful on greaser, but she was far from preppy: wearing mostly jeans and plain colored shirts most of which were pale pastel colors that could be matched with her number of plaid shirts. Her dark brown hair was more often than not pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, even though some shorter pieces always fell out and ended up resting by the sides of her face. She even preferred the masculine nickname Chris to her full name. It was a scholarship that allowed her to attend the University and her love of Chemistry that kept her interested enough to stick around.

A tomboy at heart she didn't really have many good girlfriends except Tracy who was her complete opposite. Tracy was a blue eyed, blonde preppie whose parents footed the bill for college and who only stuck with it because of the jock population on campus. Tracy also despised greasers: finding them lazy, rude and disgusting.

Finding out that Christine had broken it off once again with Mutt, Tracy was determined to keep the two apart and to find Christine a more suitable man. One that could eventually support her with more than a forty-cent paycheck that would leave Christine living off of food stamps.

"I don't want to go out with Johnny." Chris demanded firmly from the passenger seat of Tracy's car. They were on their way to the University and Chris was regretting not just using public transportation or asking Ants for a ride. Even if he was one of her and Mutt's mutual friends, he wouldn't have squealed and gabbed to Mutt about it. He was smarter than that.

"Why not? Johnny's completely dreamy." Chris rolled her eyes at that. Blonde, stuck up jocks who thought they were above everyone because of daddy's paycheck just weren't her type.

"Then why don't you date him." Lettermans were more Tracy's speed anyways.

"I already have. It didn't really work out. Everyone thought he was my brother when we were out." Laughing at that revelation Chris could see why people would think that. Both had blonde hair, baby blue eyes and obviously came from money. With all the inbreeding in upper class society Chris wouldn't be surprised if the two weren't distantly related.

"Why don't you focus on the next boy in your life and I'll focus on my education." Chris ended the conversation as Tracy pulled into an open parking spot. Grabbing her books she bid her friend farewell as she headed off to her Chemistry lecture.

Molecular equations and kinetic theories were a great way to start the day: at least to Chris they were. Chemistry made sense to her. You put two reactants together and they formed a predictable product. It was as simple as that. History was another story altogether. It bored her to death. The only plus about having to take a course in it this year was she would have Dr. Jones. From what she had heard Dr. Jones was one of the better teachers that actually seemed to make the subject seem semi-interesting.

Staying after her Chemistry lecture to ask the teacher a few questions about a job opportunity working in the University's labs that had caught her interest Chris was running a little behind on her way to Dr. Jones class. It had apparently already commenced as she entered through the door, and most of the seats were already filled. Scanning the room quickly for an empty seat she almost dropped her things when she saw a familiar leather jacket and slicked back hair. There sitting towards the back was the one person she had never expected to see sitting in any lecture hall, nor had she wanted to see him.

He had his feet propped up on the seat in front of him and his comb in his hand ready to run it through his already perfectly placed locks. Chris noticed he stopped mid motion when his attention came to rest on her before she took the nearest seat to the front as she could manage: as far away from him as possible. It wasn't too hard; most people were taking the class because it was required for a degree and so they didn't really want to be in the question zone.

"It seems we have one more. Miss?" Dr. Jones peered at her through his spectacles, waiting for her to give her name.

"Silvey." She blushed slightly from her seat feeling guilty for disrupting the class. But Dr. Jones only smiled slightly making her feel more at ease.

"Miss Silvey if you would please see me at the end of class." Nodding from her seat she busied herself with extracting her textbook from her bag and tried to ignore the stares.

Mutt hadn't seen her since before the whole mess with Ox, his mother and Indy had happened. It was the longest break-up they had had to date. Seeing her again made him forget what stupid little argument had pushed them to the breaking point last time. She looked the same as ever with her hair in the sleek ponytail that he used to love to play with whenever they would just sit out by the railroad tracks.

He was glad to see she still dressed the same even now that she went to the University. It had been one of his fears when she had been accepted: that she would change so much that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the new her, or be good enough for her. And there it was: the reason to why they had split last spring. The fight had been loud and even in the busy garage he worked at he knew everyone had heard it. It was stupid and unnecessary, but they had both been stubborn and quick to lash out.

Most of Mutt's attention was fixated on Chris throughout the class, trying to find a way to make her talk to him. He needed to apologize to her, explain himself. When the class ended he waited as everyone else filed out of the room until he made his way down to the front where Chris stood in front of Indy's desk.

"Mr. William's, is there a reason why you are hanging back?" Indy's words brought Chris' attention to Mutt who she hadn't noticed standing behind her before then. Stiffening slightly she whipped her head back around and concentrated on Dr. Jones.

"She's my girlfriend." Mutt answered before he thought it through. Indy's eyebrows shot up as his gaze went between the two young people before him.

"Ex-girlfriend." Chris corrected instantly, placing emphasis on the ex.

"Yeah, well we're on a little break right now." Mutt explained when he saw Indy's small smile at Chris' retort. In all honesty it hurt that Chris was so insistent about them not being a couple. Mutt had never really considered their break-up permanent. They had both just needed a little time apart.

"A permanent one." Indy caught the girl's muttered response and had to refrain from laughing aloud. Regardless of what the history was between his son and this girl it was obvious that this was not the only time they've had such interactions.

"Well regardless of whether or not you're in any way attached to Mr. Williams I expect you to arrive promptly on time in the future." Chris quickly nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Yes sir, of course. It won't happen again." Indy intended to question Mutt about the girl and maybe have a little talk about not following in Indy's footsteps with the way he had treated women when he was younger but before he could speak Mutt was out the door, following the girl.

"Chris, wait up," Mutt called after the brunette, but if anything his voice made her speed up. He had to jog a little until he caught up with her.

"I have class." Was her only response to his presence as she sped up even more.

"I'll walk you there," Mutt suggested while wondering how she could walk so fast wearing those high heeled boots that looked like death traps. Then he wondered when she had even started wearing heels.

"I'd rather you didn't." Chris kept her eyes on the empty hall ahead of her, determined not to give the boy beside her any more of her attention than she had to.

"Well, why don't we grab something to eat when you're done with classes?" All he wanted to do was talk—well okay maybe he'd like to do more than just talk with Chris—but right now he wanted the chance to make everything right again. To fall back into their routine.

"I already have plans." She was giving him the brush off. Being as cold as she dared to, still angry with him for insinuating she would turn into a paper-shaker preppie if she went to the University. "This is me," She added as she stopped in front of a classroom.

He stepped a little closer to her then. "When you aren't so busy, let me know." Mutt whispered to her before turning to walk back down the corridor.

Chris admittedly watched as he left. He still had that slight confidence to his stride. Not the same swagger as the prep jocks, but a more careless confidence. Because he was careless. He wasn't concerned with what anyone said about him: never had and it seemed he never would. By the time Tracy came up beside her Mutt was long gone yet Chris still stood looking down the empty hall, contemplating how she would manage avoid him in the future.

"What are you looking at?" Her best friend's voice drew her out of her contemplation as she turned to walk in to their shared class.

"Nothing." She sighed. "Mutt is registered for classes here. We had Dr. Jones' class together." Chris knew Tracy would find out eventually and she also knew what reaction to expect from the girl. She was rather predictable, but then again so were most of the Preppies.

"No." Tracy gasped in disbelief. Then looking between her friend and the empty hall they had left behind two and two clicked together in her head. "No, no, no, no, no. You are not going to let him apologize for whatever it was you two fought over last spring and just waltz back into your life. You can't fall back into that Christine."

"Mutt couldn't waltz to save his life." Was all Chris said as they took their seats. She didn't want to have that conversation with Tracy again. Hearing it before a thousand times she's sure she could recite what Tracy would say word for word.

…

"Do you know a Christine Silvey?" Indiana asked Marion as he watched her fix the salad for dinner. He knew she had heard the name when her hands froze in their preparation.

"She was Henry's girlfriend, when he could keep her around. They got in a lot of little fights, but they always came back to each other." Shaking herself out of her thoughts Marion continued chopping the vegetables. "Why do you ask?"

"I have her in one of my classes. The one Henry's in as well." Marion's soft 'oh' made Indy know that she understood what that meant. She understood much better than Indy did.

Marion knew her son. She knew how he could be with Christine. It had always been the same. The two would fight, most of the fights caused by Henry himself albeit not all. Then Henry would miss her, use his next paycheck to buy the girl flowers and apologize. Christine would take him back and that was that.

But this time they had been apart so long Marion was starting to believe that it was really the end for the two. Which was a shame because she rather liked Christine. She was the only person other than Marion herself that would stand her ground against Mutt. Christine also had a way of getting him to do things he wouldn't normally do. With Christine and Mutt both at the University this year, perhaps whatever problems they had would be resolved once again.

Upon seeing Indy's confused expression Marion simply laughed. "What can I say: like father like son."

The girls name wasn't mentioned again as they all sat down to eat. In fact there wasn't much conversation at all. Marion was too busy studying her son as he sat barely touching his food, simply pushing it around its plate. She recognized the behavior as post-break-up Mutt. But Christine and him had broken up months ago, so he should have moved well past that phase, and he had moved past that stage: until today.

"How were your classes today Henry?" She finally asked to try and draw him out of his mood.

"Boring." He muttered as he mixed his potatoes with some broccoli.

"Perhaps if you attempted to pay attention it wouldn't be so boring." Indy commented lightly.

Mutt simply glared at him before dragging his eyes back to his plate. He didn't want to talk about classes or why he hadn't bothered to pay attention in them. It would eventually lead to mentioning Christine and if he did that his mother would give him a knowing look. The one that said he had been the one in the wrong and whatever problems they were having were his fault. Which they completely were, but it was worse when she pointed it out.

The ringing of the phone offered a distraction as Indy, against Marion's policy, went to answer it. Normally no one was to answer the phone during meal times, but with the tension at the table Marion let it slide.

"Jones residence." Indy answered the phone. "Dr. Jones speaking."

"Jonesy? It's Mac. Listen you remember that old Greece relic necklace thing we dug up in '38? Well I'm in a bit of a slick and I'm gonna be needing it back." Mac sounded twitchy and desperate. More so than usual.

"What's it to you?" Indy waited for Macs response. After so many years of working together he knew when something was wrong, and something was most definitely wrong. Jones knew the necklace Mac was talking about, but why Mac wanted it so desperately all of a sudden for that he didn't know.

"There are men looking for it Jonesy. Big men. Big men with guns and connections. They want it bad and they know one of us have it. If they come after me again I don't wanna be killed for being the one to not have it." Of course there were. And it was just like Mac to only want to cover his own hide.

"What kind of men Mac? Who are they working for?" It had to be someone that was on the dig site with them to even know that they had found it at all. It wasn't really a government sanctioned dig after all.

"I don't know. They had some kind of French accent I think. I was too busy running from em to stop and ask em. Now I'd really appreciate that necklace."

"Calm down. If you don't have it they won't do anything. I think the one of us who does have it is more likely to be killed for it Mac." Once Mac was efficiently calmed down Indy returned the phone to its cradle. He remained standing by the hall table anyways, trying to think through what exactly he should do. He didn't want to draw Marion or Mutt into his problems this time.

"Indy, your foods getting cold," Marion called from the kitchen after he'd been gone for more than ten minutes.

Slowly he made his way back to the table, bent on playing it cool and bringing up the subject gradually later when him and Marion were alone. Hopefully she wouldn't catch onto there being anything wrong. In the end it was a vain hope and he knew it. She knew him too well which is why she was scrambling around her jewelry box for the necklace he had given her. It had always remained in the third drawer, but it wasn't there now.

"I don't know what could have happened to it." She sighed, frustrated as she made her way down the hall.

"What happened to what?" Mutt asked as both his mother and Indy passed by him.

"A necklace. The ancient looking one with the red gem hanging from a bronze casing. I never even wore the thing I don't know where it could have gone to." She explained hurriedly as she went to check the bathroom.

Closing his eyes Mutt cursed under his breath. He remembered the necklace. He had figured since she had never even tried it on it meant she didn't care about it and would never notice it missing. It seemed he had been mistaken.

"I know what happened to it." He called out, causing Indy and Marion to poke their heads around the corner of the bathroom door. "I gave it to Chris." Bracing himself for their reactions he closed his eyes as he barely whispered the words.

"Who?" Indy asked confused.

"Christine," Marion clarified quietly from beside him as recognition swept over her. It took her a little by surprise, she had never expected Henry to ever take anything of hers without asking.

"You gave it to your ex-girlfriend?" Indy boomed once he realized just who they were talking about.

"It was a while ago. She was really angry and I didn't think flowers would cut it that time." Mutt defended quickly. "Besides, mom never wore it I thought she wouldn't even notice it was gone."

Breathing deeply through his nose Indy attempted to pull in his anger and tried to tell himself to calm down. It was too late for yelling to do much good.

"You gave away a priceless artifact to apologize?" His voice was strained, but at least it had lost some of its previous volume.

Mutt simply ducked his head slightly. He had been younger then, and stupid, and had been looking for a quick fix that wouldn't cost him a fortune. It was stupid to steal it from his mother, but at the moment he hadn't really thought that over.

"Now Indy, remember why you gave it to me in the first place?" Marion spoke up, smiling slightly as she placed a calming hand on his arm.

Indy remembered it well indeed. He had wanted to appease her for something he had said or done that had made her angry. "Why does he have to be so much like me?" He groaned.

"What exactly is going on here?" Mutt interrupted hesitantly. He wanted to know what had made his mother even start looking for the necklace after several years of not caring about it. But he didn't want to invoke Indy's anger on him.

"Someone's looking for it. We need to get that necklace back. Now." Was all that Indy would elaborate on the subject.

"Why?" Mutt asked. He knew it was important, he could hear it in Indy's voice. "Is Chris in some kind of trouble?" He prayed to whatever gods were out there that Indy would say no. He had experience with Indy's kind of trouble and didn't particularly want to bring that onto Chris.

"If she still has that necklace, then yes. The kind of trouble that could kill you."

Without another word Mutt raced towards the stairs, taking them three at a time. Indy and his mother were calling after him but he ignored them. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Chris was in trouble and it was all his fault. He should have just bought her some damn flowers instead. Even if she wouldn't have forgiven him at least nobody would be after her. And it's not like the necklace had helped in the long run. I mean, look where they were now.

Hopping on his bike and gunning the engine Mutt headed toward town hoping she still followed some part of her old routine. At this time of day she would usually be at the diner, so that's where he was checking first.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I've always been a fan of the Indiana Jones Movies :) After recently watching the fourth installment I fell in love with Mutt's character and I wanted to create a story around him. And of course including our favorite action star Indiana Jones! Let me know what you think and if you're interested in me continuing. There's a quite interesting back story to the necklace that will come up in the next few chapters if I continue :)_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Intervention

**Indiana Jones and the Necklace of Hecate **

_**Longer Summary**_

_**The necklace of Hecate, goddess of the crossroads who can see the past present and future, was discovered by Jones years earlier. Now someone is after it, but the powerful artifact is no longer with Marion, its safe keeper. Mutts ex has it throwing her into danger and back into Mutts life much to her chagrin. MUTT/OC**_

_Chapter 1: Intervention_

Chris sat at the small table for two spinning the straw around the untouched chocolate shake that Johnny had ordered her. After Tracy discovered Mutt was at the University Johnny had coincidentally asked her out for milkshakes that afternoon. Not wanting to be rude she had agreed, feeling better knowing at least she hadn't lied to Mutt: she had plans now.

Albeit she was almost regretting agreeing coming because all Johnny seemed capable of talking about was football and how great he was at it. Not a big fan of the sport she was becoming bored rather quickly. Just when she was about to excuse herself there was the rumble of a motorcycle outside. The next thing she knew Mutt was running through the doors and, once he spotted her, heading towards their table.

Initially he was relieved to see she was alright. But then he noticed the Letterman sitting across from her. He was blonde, and tan and preppie looking and he was sitting at a table for two with his Chris. _This_ had been what Chris had meant when she said she already had plans? She had a date with Joe College.

"Chris, can we talk?" He asked as he approached the table.

"Get lost Greaser, she's a little busy right now." The Letterman scowled at Mutt, talking down to him.

Johnny's attitude toward Mutt right there was enough to kill any interest in him had she had any left. And as much as she didn't want to talk to Mutt, Chris wanted to get away from her boring date even more. So she did something that Tracy would kill her for. She stood up, readying herself to leave. "Actually Johnny, I really should get going."

Mutt couldn't help but smile smugly when Chris stood beside him instead of staying seated with the blonde preppie.

"But Christine, you didn't even finish your shake." Christine looked at the unappetizing beverage that she had been avoiding drinking the whole time they had been sitting there. She hadn't wanted it when he ordered it without asking her and she most certainly didn't want it then.

"She only likes vanilla." Mutt pointed out before grabbing a loose hold of Chris' arm and heading towards the door.

Chris had to admit Mutt was right; she didn't like chocolate at all. And she hated the fact that he knew her so damn well, even if it was a little impressive that he remembered silly little things like that. Mutt's hand remained on her arm even when she had started walking with him and all she wanted to do was pull away and put a little distance between them. He might be saving her from the worst date ever, but that didn't mean she wanted to be around him instead.

Once they were standing outside by the line of bikes she pulled out of his loose grip. "I wanted out of there, so thanks for helping me with that, but I still don't want to talk."

Mutt wasn't listening to her though. Instead he reached forward, surprising Chris as his hand came towards her neck. Lightly he pulled on the wire around her neck to reveal the necklace that had everyone all riled up. All he could think about was that she had not only kept it, but she still wore it. It had to mean something.

"You kept it." He whispered glancing up to meet her blue eyes.

Smacking his hand away she avoided eye contact. "Yeah, well it looked valuable and it was pretty I wasn't about to throw it into old man Richardson's lake or something."

"Okay, well if it doesn't mean anything then I'll be taking it back now." Reaching for it again he was slapped away once more by Christine's hand.

"What gives you the right to just demand it back huh?" She huffed placing a protective hand over the necklace. Maybe she was being stubborn but a big part of Chris didn't want to part with the piece of jewelry. It had been one of the few gifts Mutt had given her that had any sort of shelf life. Flowers were nice but they wilted and died after time.

"I gave it to you." Mutt was slightly pleased that she didn't want to part with his gift, but on the other hand he cursed her for being so stubborn. As long as she had the necklace she was in danger.

"That's right it was a gift. You gave it to me so now it's mine." He was about to protest until he glanced behind her to find a rather big black coated man approaching from the nearby ally. The French sure didn't waste any time tracking down people, now did they?

"Chris get on the bike, now." Hopping on the Harley himself he waited for her to join him. When she stood staring from the curb he reached for her wrist, pulling her until she stumbled against the bike. The man was fast approaching and now he had a gun out. "Get on the damn bike. Right. Now."

Grumbling she started to pull away until she noticed the man as well. At that point she jumped on the bike behind Mutt without being told a third time. Revving the engine Mutt squealed out onto the street just as a shot was fired. Now Chris had been on the back of Mutt's bike more than enough times, but she had never been on it when he was running from a man shooting bullets at their backs. Crouching low she held on tighter to him and pressed her head against his leather clad back as more shots could be heard. Even under the stress she couldn't help but inhale his familiar scent of leather and cologne or notice the feel of the muscles beneath his cotton tee, but those thoughts flew out of her mind as he took a sharp corner and the bike tilted dangerously low.

"Why are we being chased by a man with a gun?" She yelled over the hum of the bike and the other traffic. "Did you get mixed up with the Mafia or something?" It would be just like Mutt to accidently get mixed up with something like the Mob. The man's suit _had_ looked foreign.

"Hell no. He wants the necklace." He yelled back as he sped up, making it through a light as it was turning from yellow to red. If he wasn't in a life or death situation right then Mutt probably would have stopped to appreciate the way Chris' hands felt as they tightened once more around his torso. As it was he couldn't dwell on that sensation very long.

Chris let out a frustrated sigh at Mutt's answer. It seemed everybody wanted the thing. Well if it meant men were going to chase after her and drill bullets at her back Chris was more than willing to give the thing away. There was nothing worth all that stress and drama.

It took a good thirty-minutes to lose the suit tailing them, but they finally ended up back near the University, pulling into the drive of the Assistant Dean's house. Confused and a tripping out a little by their previous bike chase Chris sat there for a moment still holding onto Mutt.

"Why are we _here_?" Shouldn't they have gone to the authorities or something?

"No place is safer than home." He commented lightly as helped her off the bike.

Home? Mutt had most certainly not lived here four months ago. "But that would mean you live with…"

"Dr. Henry Jones the second. Yep. Turns out he's my biological father. It was a surprise to me as well. C'mon we should get inside." Still in shock from the chase as well as something as huge as Mutt's father being Dr. Jones, Chris let him lead her up the front steps and into the big house that housed her Professor of Archeology who was apparently also Mutt's estranged father.

"Henry! Thank God you're alright." His mother attacked him once he was inside. Indy stayed a little further back, watching the scene unfold.

"Sorry it took so long, we had a bit of company part of the way." He joked before catching Indy's eyes. "She has the necklace." He added in a more serious undertone.

"Christine, honey would you like to come in and sit." Marion turned towards the girl who still stood frozen beside Mutt in the hallway. The poor thing looked as if she'd soon go into shock.

"No, I'd really like to just go home." Turning to face Mutt she reached back to fiddle with the clasp of the necklace. "You win. You can have this back; I so don't want it anymore."

The clasp seemed to be stuck so she wiggled it a little. But no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't budge: refusing to come off. "Mutt, could you, um, help. I'm having trouble with the clasp."

Turning so her back was facing him she pulled her ponytail to the side and waited for him to unhook it. Just as he was reaching for the wire Indy interrupted the two, much to Mutt's disappointment.

"You put it on?" Dr. Jones asked her. Something about the way he said it made her feel like that had been a very _not_ good thing to do. Not good at all.

"What else was I supposed to do with it?" Chris replied, sounding defensive. Most people wore jewelry, especially jewelry that was a gift. It wasn't meant to just sit in a box.

"Don't waste your time Kid." Indy spoke to Mutt, not caring to answer the girl's seemingly rhetorical question. "That thing's not coming off anytime soon."

"Why not?" They both asked at the same time.

"Jinx," Chris cried out of habit, making Mutt's lips twitch in a smile.

"I owe you a coke," he finished one of her favorite expressions.

Marion watched the familiar interaction between the two with a smile while Indy simply rolled his eyes. With everything that was going on how could they not focus? Young kids' attention spans were shorter than he recalled his being at that age.

"Can you two focus?" When they both nodded slowly he motioned for them to sit on the couch while he busied himself locating one of many books that crowded his shelf.

When he finally found the one he wanted he flipped through it until he came upon the page he was looking for, setting it down on the table before the kids. The text was in Greek, but the pictures depicted an otherworldly looking woman and the necklace that hung around Chris' neck.

"That necklace belonged to the Greek Goddess Hecate, the only Titan that was permitted to retain authority after the Olympians had defeated the Titans. The Goddess of crossroads and witchcraft, Hecate could see into the past, present and future. The necklace was a gift from Zeus himself. She was the guard of both the mortal world and the underworld where the Titans were banished to: the crossroads. The relic was said to be what gave Hecate her Sight and also became her lifeline. It allowed her to freely cross between the living and non-living realm. Once on it couldn't be removed until the heart of the one wearing it stopped beating."

Mutt buried his head into his hands upon hearing that last part. He felt like hitting something very hard. It had been him who had first put it on Chris, after he presented it to her. He had unknowingly signed her death warrant. They couldn't very well give the necklace to whomever wanted it so badly because doing so would mean killing Chris which wasn't an option. That necklace couldn't be removed and Chris having that necklace put her in danger so there was no way to keep Chris out of whatever trouble had found them.

"What makes it so valuable to the people chasing after it? Just because it belonged to a Goddess doesn't mean anything. People aren't shooting down whoever has other Gods or Goddesses artifacts." Indy simply stared at the girl. She had just found out people were hunting her down because of the necklace and that she couldn't remove the item without dying and yet she wasn't freaking out or crying. She was able to think logically.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't know too much about Greek Goddesses and that's all the book says about her." He admitted frustrated, running a hand over his head of gray hair. "I think we might need to revisit the original dig sight."

"We?" Chris asked taken aback. "I can't leave the country. I have class and a job interview."

"You also have men with guns after you who don't particularly care whether you're alive or dead when they bring you to whoever hired them." Chris groaned at the reminder. Everything was going to go great this year. That was until Mutt showed up and brought with him this huge mess.

Unable to do anything to better her situation Chris settled for doing something that just made her feel good. She slapped Mutt in the arm as hard as she could. "This is all your fault."

Jumping in surprise Mutt attempted to shield himself from Chris' attack. "Hey watch it." When she ignored him, sending more punches his way, he resorted to grabbing her wrists. "Calm down, babe."

After taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly she seemed to be in better control of her anger. That was until Mutt released his hold on her. That's when she reeled back and slapped him square across the cheek so hard it made a loud crack and left a slight pink imprint of her hand.

"Don't call me 'babe.'" She retorted before turning on her heels and making her way back towards the front door.

"I like her," Indy smiled. "She's got moxie." The sound of the front door slamming shut brought Indy's attention back to the problem at hand. "Well, don't just stand there, go get her. It's not safe for her to be alone right now."

For once in his life Mutt listened to Indy without complaining or giving a sarcastic remark. It's just what he did. When Chris ran away, he chased after her. That's how it's always been. He expected her to be long gone but he found her pacing the drive in front of his bike. Her ponytail was flipping back and forth every time she whipped around to change direction. She didn't stop her pacing until she turned around and almost walked right into Mutt.

"I'll need to get some of my stuff before we go." She hugged her arms around herself not fully believing that she was agreeing to travel around the world with her ex-boyfriend and his family in order to find out how to remove the bewitched necklace that said ex-boyfriend had given her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Okay here's the second chapter. Again I'd really like some feedback on what anyone thinks :)_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


	3. Airborne

**Indiana Jones and the Necklace of Hecate **

_**Longer Summary**_

_**The necklace of Hecate, goddess of the crossroads who can see the past present and future, was discovered by Jones years earlier. Now someone is after it, but the powerful artifact is no longer with Marion, its safe keeper. Mutts ex has it throwing her into danger and back into Mutts life much to her chagrin. MUTT/OC**_

Chapter 3_: Airborne_

Chris only filled a knapsack full of a few changes of clothes and some money. After trading the heels Tracy had bought her for her old beat up chucks with the crooked heart Mutt had drawn in permanent marker on the toe she locked up and hopped back on Mutt's bike. An hour later and they were boarding a small plane on a private runway that they apparently didn't have permission to use because the owners came out yelling at them just as the engines started up.

Mutt took the seat beside Chris, who continued to stare out the small window and ignored his presence. Indy watched the two from his own seat. Anyone could see by the girl's body language that she didn't want to talk. Everyone but Mutt apparently.

"Does he know he's playing with fire?" Indy whispered to Marion, nodding his head in the direction of their son.

"After all this time, he knows what he's dealing with Indiana." She answered softly as she turned her attention to the young on-again-off-again couple.

Indy wasn't so sure about that, but he wasn't about to say anything more. He just sat back and got comfortable waiting for the in flight entertainment to begin. Putting his son and that girl together seemed to almost be explosive and it would surely be amusing.

"So how long have you been seeing the letterman?" Mutt finally spoke to the back of Chris' head once he realized she wasn't going to be looking at him anytime soon.

"That was the first." She still didn't look at him, watching as the ground grew smaller beneath them instead.

"Are you going to see him again?" He questioned further, trying to get her to elaborate, to talk more.

"I'm sure we'll have some of the same classes." That is if she still had her scholarship when she got back from wherever it was they were heading.

"That's not what I meant. I meant is he, like, someone you could see yourself going steady with?" He mumbled the question, half not wanting to even hear the answer. There was nothing he could do about it if she did. He wasn't the letterman type and if that was what she was looking for now there was nothing he could do to change it.

"He didn't even ask me what I wanted before he ordered. All he could talk about is sports and I'm pretty sure the only reason he asked me out is because of Tracy." Turning to look at the leather clad boy beside her for the first time since they had boarded the plane Chris noticed his confusion at her rant. "So that would be a no."

Chris could sense the conversation would soon turn towards a discussion about them and not feeling up to discussing something so heavy in such a small space she turned the subject on him.

"Now, tell me how exactly you discovered that your biological father is our Archeology professor and why he seems way too used to guys with guns chasing after him." That story took a good deal of the flight. It was an impressive one. Chris would have thought he was lying or exaggerating at some points, but he never bit his lip, not even once, which was the usual tell-tale sign that he wasn't being a hundred percent honest.

Chris had to admit it felt good to be sitting there just talking with Mutt again. It felt like old times. And that's exactly what she was afraid of. She had already told herself that she would never fall back into the unstable relationship that Mutt and her had shared. Avoiding him had been a crucial part of that plan because in just a few minutes he could remind her of the boy she knew when they first met, first kissed: the boy she first loved. Which was exactly how they had fallen into that insane routine of theirs over the years.

Eventually she ended up falling asleep but not before she heard Mutt mutter an apology for dragging her into this crazy mess. Her head fell against his shoulder when she nodded off and Mutt smiled to himself as he tried not to move too much. If he woke her she would move away towards the window and the moment would be lost. For now he wanted to pretend that things had never changed.

Indy was just waking from his own nap as Chris was falling into hers and he was surprised to find Mutt still sitting in his seat beside her. The last time they were on a plane together the kid spent most of his time busying himself with making sure his bike was properly stored and unharmed. This time he seemed more content with watching the sleeping brunette beside him. Maybe the kid's priorities weren't as skewed as Indy had once thought.

The bumpy landing jolted Marion and Chris awake and as Chris started tumbling forward in her seat Mutt's arm reached out across her body to protect her from crashing into the wall. When Indy didn't do as such with Marion she harrumphed.

"I know from experience that you can take care of yourself." Indy smirked before kissing her on the cheek. And with that all was forgiven. Indy had a way of getting Marion to forget her anger.

Chris quickly grabbed her knapsack and followed after Dr. Jones and Mrs. Williams so as not to be left alone with Mutt. Her plan didn't work out so well once Mutt rejoined them from getting his bike from the cargo area. Dr. Jones instructed that Mutt and her follow Marion and himself on Mutt's bike as they headed out to the old dig site. She couldn't really object seeing as it made sense that Mutt took his bike and she couldn't really see Mrs. Williams or Dr. Jones riding on it with him.

But honestly forcing her to come into close contact with Mutt was doing nothing to help her resistance of thinking about them being together. Especially when in most of the scenarios she was holding onto him. Riding that bike brought back too many damn memories and without the diversion of bullets flying at them Chris would have nothing to protect her from those memories. Therefore when she finally climbed on behind him she first attempted to hold onto her seat. That action seemed fruitless in actually allowing her to keep her balance and she had to resort to placing her hands loosely on Mutt's sides instead.

The mysterious dig site ended up being located in Greece, which seemed logical once Chris thought about how the artifact had belonged to a Greek Goddess. The scenery they rode past was breathtakingly beautiful and made Chris momentarily forget what had brought them to the island. The further from the city they traveled the bumpier the ride became and Chris' grip on Mutt involuntarily tightened. Eventually the taxi Dr. Jones and Marion had gotten could go no further and they were forced to continue on foot after Mutt took particular care in hiding his prized motorcycle.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Mutt asked once they had arrived upon the trench in the ground that signified the archeological dig site where Indy had first dug up the trinket that now hung around his girl…_ex_ girlfriend's neck.

"I don't know." Indy replied, hopping down into one of the holes. "Any hieroglyphics or writings on the stones down here would be a start."

After a moment the other three jumped down to join Indy in searching the site. Marion and Chris migrated to one side while Indy and Mutt remained on the other. Once alone Marion attempted to bring about the subject of Chris and her son nonchalantly. She was curious as to what exactly was going on between the two.

"So, did you have a good summer Christine?" The question seemed frivolous to Chris at the time but she supposed Marion was only trying her hand at small talk to ease the tension of the situation.

"It was alright. I wasn't traipsing all over South America, but it was still fun." Marion smiled at the reference to Henry's summer. She should have known he would have told Christine all about it. He always tried to impress her.

"He missed you. While he was out traipsing all over South America." It was true. No one else might have noticed, but every so often when they weren't being chased by or fighting the Soviets, Mutt would pull out the Kodak snapshot he had of Christine that he always kept in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Marion certainly noticed. But she was his mother; she was supposed to notice those things.

"I highly doubt he had the time." Chris refused to believe that Mutt took the time to even think about her let alone miss her while he was off having grand adventures and was worried about saving his mother and the Ox.

Turning her attention to the ground around her Chris continued looking for any sign of an ancient artifact or anything other than dirt in general but there seemed to be nothing but the brown stuff surrounding them. It didn't help that the sun had already started to set and so there was little light to see by. Indy and Mutt weren't having much better luck on their side of the pit. Nothing was turning up until Mutt half tripped over what seemed to be just a simple piece of wood sticking up from the ground. Cursing to himself he reached down and was just about to chuck the thing into the wilderness around them when Indy stopped him.

"Never throw away potentially useful objects." He stated dryly as he took the wood from Mutt and wiped it off with his free hand.

The piece of wood Mutt was going to throw away turned out to be a sign posted by the city of Athens. Apparently whatever artifacts that had been left behind had been claimed by the city and taken to The National Archaeological Museum of Athens. At least that explained why the dig site was barren, and thankfully it hadn't been grave robbers. It was unfortunate however that the Museum had everything now because touching the artifacts would be a big no-no. Not to mention they would have to wait until the Museum was actually open to continue their search.

"We need to find a place to stay." Indy declared unquestioningly as he lifted himself out of the ditch.

Taking Indy's lead when he saw him help his mother out Mutt turned to offer Chris a hand, but she was already pulling herself up. With no taxi and a bike that only seated two the four ended up walking the way back to the town. Mutt followed a little behind as he had insisted he bring his bike, so he was stuck pushing it the miles back. Every once in a while Chris would glance back swiftly over her shoulder. She knew the bike was heavy, and felt a little bad that he had to push it the whole way back himself.

It startled Mutt out of his thoughts when Chris' hands rested beside his own on the bike. She had come back to help him, walking alongside the opposite side of the bike. Making an effort not to look at him Chris kept her eyes on the ground before them all the while feeling Mutt's gaze on her. The only reason she had come back there was to offer a helping hand. If they were going to be stuck together she decided she might as well play nice, but that didn't mean she would let him back in. Whether she was capable of keeping him out was something she didn't know yet.

"Ants said you haven't been around the shop much." Mutt finally broke the silent streak.

"I've been busy." Chris answered with a shrug. She didn't want to get into how she had avoided the shop as well as all of Mutt's usual hangouts like the plague.

"Too busy for your friends?" Those words cut deep. She could hear how Mutt felt as if she thought she was better than Ants, better than him. This was what had triggered a lot of their past fights.

"I wasn't avoiding Ants. If he wanted to see me he could have visited as well. It goes both ways." She gritted her teeth as she spoke, practically admitting that she had been evading Mutt. It was better to have him know she had been avoiding him specifically than to have him think she simply thought herself better than him and Ants.

"So you were avoiding me?" When Chris' eyes flashed to meet his Mutt could see the answer clearly. "Why?"

"Because you would just make things all the more confusing. Can we please just not get into this now?" Mutt wanted to argue, to pursue the topic. They needed to talk it out if they were ever going to get past it. Chris must have known that as well, which was most likely why she didn't want to pursue the conversation. But she couldn't avoid it forever.

Before he could formulate a response Chris had stopped walking, taking her hand off the bike and restraining him with it, making him halt as well. Taken by surprise in mid step his right foot hit the forest floor before him lightly, only to have it crumble away. Looking down into the hole to see spikes poking up from the bottom sent Mutt back-tracking another step. It was a trap. And he had almost walked right into it. Glancing up at Chris he found her with her eyes shut tight and her hands shaking on the bike.

"Chris?" He asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder lightly. She looked as if she was having an anxiety attack.

"What's the hold up back there?" Indy called back once he noticed the two kids had stopped moving.

"Something's wrong with Chris." Mutt answered, not taking his eyes off of the still shaking brunette.

"It was so realistic. It was horrible." Chris muttered when she finally opened her eyes to find Mutt still in one piece looking worried for her. _Her_, as if she had ever been in any danger. Unsure of which vision was actually real she wanted to reach out and touch him to make sure he was really standing before her but she couldn't seem to make her hands move. "You fell, and your scream," she shivered at the memory. "And you looked so broken and bloody."

"Chris what are you talking about? I never fell. You stopped me." Mutt reassured her as he pushed some loose hair behind her ear. Indy, who had finally made his way back to the kids, was silent as he took in Chris' state before glancing at the stone around her neck.

"Amazing." All eyes fell on Indy as he muttered to himself. "Well we know one effect that necklace has." Indy continued once he drew himself out of his own thoughts. "You just experienced Hecate's Sight: a vision of the future."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN as always i'd love to hear what everyone thinks :)**_


	4. Dancing Lessons

**Indiana Jones and the Necklace of Hecate **

_**Longer Summary**_

_**The necklace of Hecate, goddess of the crossroads who can see the past present and future, was discovered by Jones years earlier. Now someone is after it, but the powerful artifact is no longer with Marion, its safe keeper. Mutts ex has it throwing her into danger and back into Mutts life much to her chagrin. MUTT/OC**_

**Chapter 3**

**Dancing Lessons**

Chris did not appreciate Hecate's Sight. The image of Mutt lying lifeless on the bottom of that pit would be forever embedded in her mind because of it. It even haunted her dreams that night even though she knew he was sleeping safely on the couch in the next room. Both Father and son had taken the couches in the living room, giving the bedroom to the ladies. They had ended up staying at some local's house because the man apparently owed Dr. Jones a favor, for what Chris wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

Whenever she would jolt awake from the nightmare that could have been real Chris found herself tip toeing to the hall to make sure Mutt was indeed still there. It had just seemed so real when she had seen it happen. Indiana kept waking up every time Chris came to check on Mutt as she stepped on the same creaky floorboard each time. At first he found it a little endearing that the girl seemed to care about Mutt, even if she refused to let the boy know it, but eventually he got annoyed. He just wanted to sleep and if she wasn't going to make use of the bed he could have.

"You look awful," Mutt commented when he stretched awake the next morning.

"You can blame your little girlfriend or ex-girlfriend or whatever you two are for that." Indy grumbled in reply. "She kept coming in here. I think she was checking to make sure you were still alive."

Mutt perked up at hearing that. It gave him hope that maybe she would start to realize that she missed him as much as he missed her. They were meant for each other in their own messed up way. Digging his comb out of his pocket he began fixing his hair nervously before going in search of Chris. Indy simply shook his head at the kid as he left.

Chris turned out to be in the kitchen with Marion, eating breakfast in silence. When she looked up to find Mutt staring at her she quickly turned her attention back to the pancakes before her. It didn't stop him from taking the seat beside her after getting a plate of food for himself.

"Good morning Chris, did you sleep well?" He knew the answer already of course, but he wanted her to admit that she had been worried about him.

"Not particularly, no." She mumbled, finding she was unable to lie to Mutt. "How 'bout you?"

"The couch was a little stiff, but I survived." The conversation stalled at that and Mutt would have felt disappointed that he didn't get more out of her if it hadn't been for the small knowledge that at least she hadn't tried to lie to him.

After an hour the four packed up and headed out for Athens and the museum. Once again Chris was stuck riding with Mutt and she could have sworn he sped up on purpose to make her grip tighten because he had that mischievous smile on his face as he did so. The one that made him look like a little boy who knew he was doing something that he wasn't supposed to all the while knowing he wouldn't get in trouble for it.

Once Chris got over her initial annoyance that she was once again stuck with Mutt she let herself enjoy the ride. The weather was pleasant with the sun shining and a nice cool breeze was blowing in from the ocean. And Chris had always enjoyed riding motorcycles. There was a sense of freedom that came with it. Therefore it was a relief to get some distance from Mutt and yet a letdown that the ride was over when they finally arrived in front of the national archeological museum.

The columns were impressively tall as the small group made their way past them and through the solid doors that housed Athens ancient secrets, at least those that had been dug up. As they passed by Chris couldn't help but notice the security guards eyeing Mutt suspiciously, but they didn't stop him. Perhaps it was because the group he was with didn't look like the troublemaking type. Not as much as Mutt did.

With multiple floors and rooms to search for anything dealing with Hecate and most of the signs in Greek Chris was completely at a loss as to how they were ever going to find anything of importance. Statues of the Greek gods and goddesses filled the first room they came to, and old coins from Ancient Greece were lining cases in the next. It was three floors up in an unpopulated exhibit of ancient texts and seemingly useless pottery that Indy seemed to find what he had been looking for.

Peering through the glass covering he took in the sight of the ancient Greek text that he as well as the others at the dig site had left buried in the Mud. It was nothing but papers of mythology and ancient legends that had nothing to do with what they were digging for. At least that's what Indiana had initially thought.

"Someone create a diversion." He ordered as he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped his hand in it.

Mutt was about to question Indy but before he knew it Chris was tugging on his arm, pulling him back towards a more populated exhibit. They stumbled to a stop several feet away from a bored looking security guard. Before he could process anything Chris was yelling nonsense things at him.

"I can't believe you. We're here five minutes and you're already checking out other girls." Frowning at her Mutt was beginning to think Chris was losing it.

"What are you doing?" He hissed looking around to find most eyes on them.

"Creating a diversion," She muttered giving him a little shove for good measure. "Just stay away from me. I don't want to hear any of your fake apologies." She raised her voice again, pulling of angry and hysterical very well. Then again she had had a lot of practice arguing with Mutt.

"Baby, come on, that was nothing. You're overreacting." After hearing the faint sound of breaking glass in the distance Mutt finally began playing along loudly. The louder they were the more of a distraction the offered. Chris had started walking away at that point, closer to the guard, and Mutt followed like he knew he was supposed to, grabbing hold of her wrist before she got too far.

"Let me go," Chris whipped around, struggling to pull her wrist out of his grip, smiling on the inside when she noticed the guard approaching them.

"Are you alright miss?" He questioned Chris in his thick accent, eyeing Mutt with distrust.

"Mind your own business buddy. This is between me and my gal alright?" Straightening until he reached his full height the guard peered down at Mutt, obviously about to start something. And although they needed a diversion it would do no good if Mutt got himself arrested.

"Everything's fine. Honest." Once the guard's eyes flicked back to her Chris sent him a small smile. "We'll just take this elsewhere."

And once again Mutt found himself trailing after the petite brunette, not sure if she even knew where they were going or if she was just making it up as she went. He was beginning to lean towards the theory that she was just playing it by ear when they passed by the same statue of Zeus for the fourth time in the last five minutes. Pulling on the strap of her knapsack to get her attention Mutt took the lead, choosing to walk towards a staircase in the opposite direction they had been traveling.

Eventually they made it back outside to find Marion and Indiana waiting by Mutt's bike. Indy observed the two as they seemed to be bickering and from what he could hear it had something to do about whatever diversion they had managed to cause. It seemed Mutt disagreed about how it all went down. Which meant the girl must have been the one to think on her feet. Lord knows the boy wasn't always the best at it.

"Nice of you two to join us." Indy finally called out so the two would take notice to their surroundings. "Next time, you create the diversion." He added in an undertone to Marion. With how long it had taken the kids to rejoin them the guards could have noticed the broken glass and missing artifacts before they could even make their getaway.

Wanting to move away from the scene of the crime Indy dragged the group to a small local café before he took a closer look at his findings. Not being the most familiar with Greek it took the weathered professor a little more time to realize these papers weren't the ones he had been looking for. The ones he needed seemed to be conveniently absent from the pile. That meant he had stolen them for no purpose at all which was just great. Having foreign police after him was not on the top of his list of priorities. Neither was spending time in a foreign jail.

"So, what do they say?" Mutt asked, as he came to stand behind Indy.

"Nothing helpful." The professor muttered, folding the papers together and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

Mutt couldn't help but sigh at the response. They were no closer to getting that necklace off of Chris than when they were back in the States. Glancing up to see how Chris was dealing with all of this he found that she had disappeared again. Whipping his head around he finally spotted her a few feet away at the bar talking with some locals. Before he lost her again he sidled up to her free side, setting money on the counter as he pointed to a coca-cola bottle to reference what he wanted.

Chris only looked up when Mutt set the bottle of coke in front of her. "I owed you remember." Was his only comment as he leaned against the counter beside her.

Her lips tugged up in a smile as she took the offering and turned back to the locals. They were both male. One was mid-thirties the other looked to be around fifty. Smiling she bid them a good afternoon, taking the newspaper that had been spread between herself and the men in one hand and grabbing the sleeve of Mutt's jacket with the other.

"The younger one's checking out your butt." Mutt whispered. Chris only rolled her eyes at the comment. Leave it to Mutt to be jealous of a middle aged Italian man who seemed to be balding early.

"Leave him be. He was nice enough to translate the article for me." Gripping the paper tighter with her right hand they came to a stop at the table that Marion and Dr. Jones still occupied.

Spreading the paper out before him Chris waited until Indy looked from it up to her. "What's this?" He questioned the girl.

"I hope you clean up nice." Her answer didn't make any sense at all to Indy, but there was a knowing sparkle in the girl's eye that proved she was thoroughly pleased with whatever she had accomplished. "We're crashing a party. Tonight."

Adrian Peeble. He had been one of the men that had helped finance the original dig. In essence it was expected that he had taken some of the artifacts found for his own personal collection. Indiana had simply forgotten about the man until the girl had pointed out the article in the paper, as Peeble had rarely been physically present at the site. There were pictures of some of Peeble's collections as the article talked about the party being thrown in honor of the 150th piece having been added to it. Indy wouldn't have paid any attention to the article at all had it not been for the sign in the background of one photo that he could just make out the lettering to: Hecate.

…

"How many layers are there to this death trap?" Mutt's voice drifted over to the dressing room Indy was using.

"As long as you've got the jacket on top you're good." Indy muttered, enjoying the fitting as much as his son. Neither particularly liked dressing up and avoided doing so unless it was necessary. Like a meeting with the in-laws, an anniversary, a wedding, or crashing a party to steal priceless Greek artifacts in order to get some answers about the ancient relic they currently were in possession of.

The girls weren't having much more fun as they struggled through racks of dresses across the store. Most had ruffles and frills and Chris just didn't do girly and frilly. She didn't really feel comfortable in dresses at all. It was a restraining piece of clothing that didn't allow one to run without tripping over a train. Marion simply didn't like the fact that dresses meant you couldn't throw a good roundhouse kick in defense without flashing your bloomers or your foot getting caught up in unnecessary fabric.

"Maybe you should crash the party and I could stand guard outside." Chris suggested as she eyed a particularly frill ridden dress embroidered with bright flowers.

"No chance." Marion huffed as she pulled a couple more dresses to try on. "If I have to do this so do you. Besides it was your idea." Chris groaned as she took some of the dresses from Marion and headed back towards the dressing area.

After adding about three more dresses to her 'no' pile that rivaled Mt. Olympus itself in height Chris finally found one that looked half-way decent and was the simplest in design that she had seen yet. A dusty navy blue color that brought out her eyes the dress was really a two piece French lace and iridescent silk chiffon dress-set with skirts that flowed to her feet and had an ancient goddess feeling to it as ironic as that was. With short, off the shoulder sleeves it left Chris' neck bare so she paired the dress with a slightly sheer scarf to detract attention from the necklace.

Marion's dress was a royal red color with a simple a-line and a thin ribbon that accentuated her waist. After bartering down the price to a more reasonable 600 drachmas they went in search of the boys who were waiting with their purchases, sitting on a small wall outside the shop. The event was only several hours away and they still needed to find a place to change and formulate a plan on how exactly they were going to get in. With no invitation and not a one of them fluent in Greek or Latin it would be nearly impossible for anyone who wasn't Indiana Jones.

"You forged ID's. How the Hell did you find the time to forge IDs?" Marion asked, sounding slightly impressed as Indy passed out everyone's identification card.

"Don't ask questions you don't really want to hear the answer to." Indy passed the last card to Chris who looked at the card that seemed as real as the one in her wallet. "I am the United States Ambassador to Greece that just arrived this morning with my wife and son, too late to receive an official invitation. You are my intern."

"But I don't know anything about politics." Chris' eyes widened in fear at the thought of having to pretend to be an intern to a U.S. ambassador when she couldn't even name all of the previous U.S. presidents.

"Then I suggest you don't talk very much." Indy offered the advice with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The music was already swelling when the four made it through the main entrance hall to the ballroom. It was no trouble at all getting in. Indy was a good actor with loads of practice over the years and with the others following his advice and keeping their mouths shut they were beckoned in immediately. Eventually they were all to split up so that Indy and Marion could search for the room where the artifacts were kept. To keep anyone from noticing the absence of the ambassador and his wife, Mutt and Chris were to remain in the main party for the whole of the evening.

Mutt was perfectly okay with the decision that him and Chris stay together. She looked amazing in the dress and he quite enjoyed sneaking glances of her in it every now and then. Her hair was actually worn down tonight and it looked soft, and silky, and touchable but he refrained from reaching out to feel it. Instead he did the next best thing.

"Would you care to dance?" Chris had no choice but to accept, slipping her hand into Mutt's lightly and allowing him to pull her away to the dance floor.

"We're here on a mission." She reminded him as he pulled her closer. His hand was warm as it wrapped around her own.

"We're also undercover as guests at this party. Guests tend to dance at these things."

Unable to fight against that Chris kept her mouth shut. Mutt was surprisingly a rather good dancing partner meaning he must have retained something from all those private schools he had shuffled in and out of. Finding she didn't have to focus on the steps with Mutt leading she was free to let her eyes explore the man dancing with her. Mutt cleaned up rather nicely. Chris had to admit he looked rather dashing in the black tux and bowtie that she knew his mother had to help him tie. His face was clean shaven as well making him seem younger.

Mutt was extremely aware of Chris checking him out and he tried his best not to show that he knew by holding back the smile that was ready to form on his lips. How long would it take before she realized that she was fighting against her feelings for him?

"I never knew you could dance so well." The smile that Mutt had been fighting against couldn't help but show itself at Chris' compliment.

"Well, we never did make it to any school dances." They had always been on one of their break-up periods whenever a dance was going on so neither had ever really had an opportunity to dance with the other.

"Who would have thought we'd make up for it by crashing an exclusive party at a rather large estate in Athens, Greece?" To Mutt's surprise Chris actually smiled, playing along nicely instead of freezing him out and changing the subject.

"Who knew." He agreed. "You look beautiful, by the way." His grip on her waist tightened slightly and Chris began feeling somewhat claustrophobic. Mutt was too close. This was too intimate. She needed space, an escape, but the song kept playing on. It had to be the longest waltz ever composed in history.

"You clean up rather nice yourself." Mumbling the words Chris avoided eye contact, staring at her hand on Mutt's shoulder instead.

Thankfully Chris was saved from taking any more part in the awkward conversation by someone cutting in on their dance. The man was taller than Mutt, with longer hair and the naturally olive skin tone of the natives. He wore a white suit that matched his pearly white teeth as he smiled when Chris accepted his offer. The man swept her away quickly continuing the dance where Mutt and her had left off.

Mutt wanted to protest as the stranger pulled Chris away from him. But he didn't want to make a scene. They needed to blend in here until Indy got his hands on whatever it was they had come looking for. Mutt wasn't even sure if Indy knew himself what he was looking for. Whatever it was Mutt hoped he would find it soon so he wouldn't have to continue watching Chris dancing with another guy. She seemed to be enjoying herself, at least she wasn't frowning and she looked her dance partner in the eyes unlike how she had avoided it with Mutt towards the end.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" The man asked Chris after a moment of dancing in silence.

Cursing in her head Chris began wracking her brain for the name on the ID Dr. Jones gave her. It was something like Mandy or Molly or Martha. "Margaret." She finally remembered a moment before the silence would have turned awkward.

"Such a lovely name for a lovely woman," Chris had to admit that was cheesier than even Mutt's cheesiest lines. "My name is Athanase."

"That's an unusual name. Is it Greek?" She hoped she hadn't said anything to insult the man by claiming his name was unusual. In truth she found it down right odd and a little feminine, but mentioning that would surely be a bad idea that would lead to her being escorted from the party, or shunned for the rest of the night. Then she'd be forced to remain with Mutt and in such a romantic setting anything could happen with that.

"French, actually." That revelation caused Chris' hearts to stop. "That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing."

"Oh, this," Christ reached to her neckline to find the scarf had slipped from its original position and was now revealing Hecate's necklace for all. "I, uh, got it at the museum gift shop." She lied through her teeth praying that she wouldn't be caught. She wasn't even sure if the museum had a gift shop let alone if it sold replicas of many artifacts.

"It looks so realistic." Athanase murmured. He looked as if he was going to reach for it with the hand Chris had left free, but Chris quickly moved her hand back to his, keeping it firmly away from the piece of jewelry.

"Yes, the artist is amazing when it comes to replicas is he not?" Her smile faltered when she noticed Athanase's attention continued to remain on the necklace.

As soon as the music ended she thanked him politely for the dance before going in search of Mutt. He wasn't hard to find, standing on the edge of the dance floor with a drink in hand. When Chris reached him she plucked the glass from his hand, setting it on a nearby table before pulling him back onto the floor.

"We've got a problem." She whispered in his ear as he instinctively began leading her around the floor. "The man I was dancing with seemed a little too interested in my necklace for my comfort."

It took Mutt a minute to process what Chris had actually said, too caught up in the fact of how close her mouth was to his ear. When he finally shook himself out of his thoughts he couldn't help but smirk at what she had said. "Are you sure he was looking at the necklace and not something of yours that's more natural."

"Yes I'm sure," she sighed at his insinuation. "He was French. And He's still watching us." Over Mutt's shoulder Chris caught a glimpse of Athanese in his white coat watching them move across the floor.

"Well, I guess that means we'll just have to keep dancing to avoid him until Indiana and my mom get back." There was no way Mutt was leaving Chris alone again now. Chances were she was simply overreacting and the man was only interested in her or her beauty, but he wasn't going to chance that theory being proven wrong. Besides it gave him an excuse to be close to her.

As they rotated around the floor Mutt found the man who had pulled Chris away to dance was indeed watching them carefully. Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the man when they made eye contact, or give him the finger, Mutt simply adjusted his grip on Chris' waist. The man looked harmless enough in his penguin suit, but Mutt would still feel better if Indy would hurry up with whatever artifacts he was collecting from upstairs, preferably before any trouble was started downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Sorry for the late update. Finals came up and took up all my precious free time. I passed everything and once again made Dean List which pacified my dad into not making me get a job this summer meaning more time for writing! :) Please let me know how you feel about this chapter!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Book of Goddesses

**Chapter 5**

**Book of Goddesses**

Indy and Marion clattered up the marble staircases once they got past the crowd of dignitaries that had stopped them to talk every other step it seemed. "Which way do we go now?"

Marion was breathing heavy and her feet were starting to ache from the heels. Two floors had been searched to no avail and there was no third staircase in sight to lead them higher. She had stopped to catch her breath while Indy continued on in search of the artifacts.

"I think I've found something Marion." Indy called before there was a loud bang and heavy coughing coming from two doors down.

Rushing forward, stumbling a little as she slipped those God forsaken heels off, Marion found Indy in a cloud of dust by what looked like a servants' staircase. Pieces of the door lay around him as he stumbled to his feet.

"It was locked," he stated in defense at the look she shot him.

"You're breaking and entering skills are a little rusty then." Stepping around him Marion began climbing the wooden staircase that led into a dark abyss. Indy's footsteps followed her up to the next floor where they once again had to force the door open.

Before them was a large space lined with shelves covered in artifacts and labels. Most of which were in Ancient Greek.

"You start on the right, I'll take the left. If you find anything to do with Hecate let me know." Taking charge as always Indiana headed to the shelves lining the left walls.

Marion knew very little Ancient Greek, but could recall what the name looked like in the language from the paper earlier that day. It was difficult to stay focused on the job at hand when there were so many interesting items so close by, but both Marion and Indy managed with only a few sidetracked exclamations over some or another artifact. Finally the familiar letters caught Marion's eye and she called over to her husband.

Behind the glass, just beyond a gold plate, laid a tattered looking olive green journal with gold lettering in what seemed to be Greek across the cover.

"Great, now all we have to do is figure out how to get it out without being conspicuous." Indy muttered as he began studying the cabinet for weak spots.

As he prodded along the glass case Marion was busy studying the lock, reaching up to her coiffed hair and pulling free one of the million little pins that held it in place. Indy didn't seem to notice her actions, too engrossed in his own task, so it came as a surprise when Marion pushed the lid off the top after popping the lock open.

"You never cease to amaze me," was all Indiana said as he kissed her before grabbing the journal. He slipped it into his suit jacket while Marion relocked the cabinet.

They couldn't make right the door Indy had kicked in so they just stepped over it and left it lying broken, tilted on its hinges as they made their way back to the party. Slipping down the staircase unnoticed wasn't difficult, and as they neared the foot Marion's hand reached out to catch Indy's arm. He immediately became alert to any possible threat of danger and when he didn't see any he turned questioning eyes towards his wife. She simply nodded off in the direction of the dance floor with a smile on her face.

Following her gaze Indy found the source of her smile. Mutt and the girl were dancing rather close together on the floor and there seemed to be no real sense of discomfort on the girl's face. Which was astounding when he took into account how she had showed such expressions when previously forced to come into contact with the young greaser.

There was a look of pure contentedness on Mutt's face as he shifted his grip on Christine's waist. It almost made him not want to disrupt the two. Almost. Taking Marion's arm and wrapping it around his own they made their way as casually as possible towards their son. Chris saw them coming before Mutt did as his back was to them.

"They're back," She whispered to him, stepping away to end the dance. Her lower back was cold without the warmth of his hand and for a second she felt the desire to step closer to Mutt and have his arm around her once more. But that momentary desire was short lived as she remembered they were no longer together.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourself," Indy commented with a light smile. "Unfortunately we're going to have to cut the fun short."

Chris was all too eager to leave. The dancing had left her confused, as most situations where she was put in close contact with Mutt seemed to do, not to mention that Athanese was continually watching her. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and him as possible.

"I take it you found something then?" Mutt questioned eyeing Indy for any signs of something old and worn and Greek looking.

Indiana simply patted his right breast pocket slightly before allowing his arm to drop. He didn't want to bring too much attention to himself lest he be discovered with the book. Instead he began herding the group towards the door but leaving the party proved to be harder than actually getting in. Politicians and dignitaries wanted to talk with the American ambassador and their sons were very interested in talking with his intern.

"Finally I thought we'd never get out." Mutt mumbled when they were finally free outside in the cool night air. He was in a foul mood after watching half of the male population under twenty five who were attending the party hit on Chris.

"Next time have Mutt be the intern. I don't want the attention focused on me." Her mouth was hurting from having to smile so much at the comments and questions the diplomats and their sons had.

"I don't think it was your intern position that got you that attention sweetheart." Indy muttered as they continued walking down the cobbled street away from the party. The laughter was already dying into the night as they got further away. Chris could feel a blister starting on her right heel as she tried to keep up and she was more than relieved they reached a park with benches shortly after.

Collapsing onto the closest bench Chris immediately slipped out of her heels, letting out a sigh of relief that Mutt couldn't help but notice as he took a seat beside her. Marion kept a little distance from the couple, hoping by doing so they might still have a chance to return to the state of ease they seemed to be while dancing together. Indy took no notice to his son and Christine's interactions, too caught up in actually trying to solve the mystery behind the high price placed on the necklace.

"It's no use. I'm going to need a translator. I don't know the language or its writing well enough." Tucking the book back into his jacket pocket he turned to Marion. "And I think I know of just the one."

"Are you thinking of who I think you're thinking of?" Marion asked dubiously. If he was it was sure to be a very long night.

"We're leaving for Paris. Immediately." Was all Indy said as he started walking off towards the street again.

"Paris, as in France?" Chris asked dazedly. "Can we at least change first?" She called after Dr. Jones.

"Knowing the old man there won't be time for him to spare on such unnecessary details like changing, or showering or peeing." Mutt mumbled thinking of his time with the professor in South America.

"Lord knows he is going to let me change before we go. I am not wearing this for the four hour flight." Marion huffed as she followed after her husband leaving the two teenagers to stare after them in disbelief.

When she realized that Dr. Jones and Mrs. William's weren't actually going to come back Chris let out a sigh and reached for the death traps that were her shoes. "Just leave them." Mutt's suggestion drew Christine's attention away from the heels sitting on the pavement beside her feet.

"I'm not about to walk around barefoot." She stated obviously.

Mutt's only response was to rise from his seat next to her on the bench. Christine was confused as to just what he was thinking until he stooped slightly in front of her and she realized what he was suggesting. And she wasn't about to do it. It was childish and unnecessary. She would rather risk contracting another painful blister.

"You're being too prideful again." Mutt reminded her resulting in her stiffening at the old accusation. Intending to prove him wrong she abandoned her shoes and made sure to jump so she'd land with more force on his back. She was rewarded for her actions when he let out a satisfying 'umph.'

Mutt recovered quickly as he continued to chase after his mom and Indy with Christine piggy-backing it. He was more than a little surprised she actually accepted the ride, but then again he had made a jab at her character. When she muttered an empty threat if he dropped her Mutt couldn't help but laugh. It reminded him of the countless other times he used to carry her around as such. As they disappeared into the night both teenagers were too busy bickering with one another to notice a man in a white suite crouching down by Chris' abandoned red heels.

…

"I can't believe he wouldn't let us change." Chris exclaimed as she dug through her small duffle bag. Currently the four Americans were about ten thousand feet high and flying over the Italian border.

"Don't worry I think my mom is giving him enough of an earful for the both of you." Mutt glanced over his shoulder at his mom who was jabbing her finger into Indy's chest.

"Yes well there is no way I am staying in this." At Mutt's reply that he thought she looked good Chris simply rolled her eyes before tossing him a blanket. "Hold this up and don't you dare peek or you'll find yourself unable to see at all."

Temptation was strong, but somehow Mutt managed not to lower the barrier he held to sneak a look at Chris as she rid herself of the gala dress. Taking no care to spare the dress, for she would never wear it again, Chris let the garment fall with a swish to the floor. She traded it for her more comfortable jeans and a lavender shirt. Pulling her hair up into its usual ponytail she reached forward to pull the blanket from Mutt's grasp. When she noticed he was looking at his feet—before the movement drew his eyes back up to her—she had to hide a small smile of surprise. He hadn't even tried to peek, respecting her wishes.

"My turn," Mutt broke Chris from her thoughts as she lifted the blanket up to create a barrier for him to change behind as well. "And I don't mind if you sneak a peek. Look all you want." He winked at her before pulling his head back behind the blanket.

Shaking her head at the comment Christine turned her face the opposite direction, zoning out as she stared out the dark window of the plane. She quickly turned her eyes to the floor once she realized she could see Mutt's reflection in the window. Unable to help but glance up at the window again for just a second she found her eyes meeting those of Mutt's reflection. Those eyes shone with amusement and self satisfaction as Chris finally broke their eye contact.

Mutt didn't get much of a chance to say anything to Chris after he was done changing because his mom chose to pull her away to hold the blanket for her while she changed. He ended up taking a seat next to Indy in order to prevent any remote possibility of him seeing any part of his mother while she changed. That was certainly not a memory he would want embedded in his mind.

This time Marion and Christine fell asleep leaning against each other in the back of the plane. Lately it seemed Chris could only sleep peacefully when thousands of feet in the air where no one could harm her or anyone else in her traveling party. Still she fell asleep with her hand protectively wrapped around the necklace that had started this all.

When Christine woke again the sun was just rising and they were finally in Paris. She was no longer tired but she _was_ hungry. This fact was made evident to all as her stomach grumbled loudly when disembarking the plane. Trying not to think about her empty stomach—knowing if Dr. Jones didn't want to waste time for them to change he wouldn't want to stop to get food—she continued following the others. When Dr. Jones and Marion stopped abruptly Christine was confused as to why, seeing no sign of danger.

"Where did the boy go?" Indy demanded drawing Christine's attention to Mutt's absence for the first time. When Chris realized he was looking intently at her, as if he expected her to know Mutt's every move she blanched.

"Don't look at me. I'm not his caretaker," she insisted, crossing her arms in front of her. She was no longer responsible for Mutt or his actions. That responsibility was severed after their most recent break-up. Not that she wasn't a little worried at his sudden disappearance. They were technically all on the run from some very nasty men with extremely large guns.

"Did someone order breakfast?" Mutts voice sounding suddenly from behind her caused Christine to jump slightly. When she turned around it was to find Mutt smiling and holding out a paper bag that emitted the most glorious smell. "How does a ham and cheese croissant sound?"

"Like heaven," Christine replied taking the offering graciously. Mutt beamed at his success but couldn't relish in it for long as Indy grumbled about how they needed to keep moving. Walking and eating proved doable and Christine was just grateful that she had something to satisfy her stomach. Indy and Marion were once again walking ahead of the teenagers, enjoying their own croissant breakfast courtesy of Mutt.

"He doesn't give up easy does he?" Indy asked as he snuck a look behind at the kids walking behind him.

"Not when it comes to her. I dare say he might be in love with her." That statement caused Indy to whip his head back around. "Not that he'd ever admit it." Marion continued with a slight smile at her husband's expression.

"Well then, let's hope she makes it out of this alive." That erased Marion's smile. She didn't like thinking of the danger Christine was in. Nor did she like to think how Mutt would rather die trying to save Christine than live if she didn't end up surviving.

All Mutt could think about as they walked was that they were in Paris, France, the most romantic city in the world, and he was walking beside Chris. There was no way he wouldn't win her back here. She would realize she still loved him. After a few nights walking beside the Louvre or stargazing near the Eifel tower she'd be properly romanced again.

His romantic schemes came to a halt as they stopped in front of an old boathouse docked on the river. This was their destination? How was he supposed to romance Christine while on a rickety old boat?

_**A/N this is late and a little short but hey it's an update! More to follow so stay tuned. Ps let me know what you thought!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
